True LoveDer Zweite Versuch
by Herm84
Summary: Sorry das ich es noch mal reinsetzte, mein erstes mal...Aber das ist jetzt so wie ich es wollte... SORRY!!!!


Wie das halt so ist... die Figuren gehören natürlich der Bezaubernden J.K. Rowling. Das ist meine ALLER ALLER erste Geschichte also seit bitte gnädig:o) Und bitte REVIEWS Me!!!!

P.S: Hab es nur noch mal Überarbeitet, damit es sich besser liest...!

*Mal eben **CURLYLEIN**, **VENGARI**, **OflowerO** und **Aduiellin Elest** ganz doll Knuddel* HEGDL! :)

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

**_True Love!_**

Als ich Aufwachte, war es noch mitten in der Nacht. Schnell viel mein Blick zur Seite. War _sie_ da? Oder war es ein Traum? Zu meiner Erleichterung lag sie neben mir. Tief schlafend mit einem Engelsgesicht. Ich bemerkte dass das Mondlicht sich durch die Seidenvorhänge geschlichen hatte und _ihren_ frei liegenden Körper streifte. Ich deckte _sie_ mit Vorsicht zu und beschloss aufzustehen. 

So leise ich konnte quetschte ich mich durch die Balkontür und zog die Vorhänge wieder sorgfältig zu. Es wehte eine leichte Brise, so, dass ich etwas fröstelte. Mit erschrecken fiel mir auf, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde und der Mond würde wieder voll und Rund sein. 

Wie ich ihn doch hasste. Er hatte mir alles kaputt gemacht. Wegen ihm wurde ich einmal im Monat ein Monster. Währen damals nicht James und Sirius da gewesen, hätte ich das ganze nicht überstanden. Sie gaben mir zum ersten mal das Gefühl gebraucht zu werden und wichtig zu sein. Um so schlimmer war es, als James und Lilly starben und Sirius nach Askaban gebracht wurde. Ich sah keinen Sinn mehr in meinen Leben und ich fiel in ein schwarzes Loch. Hatte ich mich in Sirius so getäuscht? Mein Treuer Freund soll ein Spitzel gewesen sein? Ich vergrub mich in Zweifel und Selbstmitleid. Dazu kamen noch die unerträglichen Schmerzen des Verwandelns. Ich kratze und biss mich immer wieder selber um meine Wut und Trauer zu bewältigen. Mein Wille und mein Geist waren gebrochen, was sollte ich noch tun? Ich lebte vor mich hin, doch eins gab mir Hoffnung. Das Angebot von Albus in Hogwarts als Lehrer zu Arbeiten. 

Dort hatte ich die schönste Zeit meines Lebens erlebt, dort zu Arbeiten war wie ein Geschenk. Das spannendste für mich war allerdings Harry zum ersten mal zu begegnen. Ich hatte gehört das er James zum verwechseln ähnlich sah. Doch leider war meine Zeit in Hogwarts nach einem Jahr wieder um, woran Snape nicht minder Schuld hatte. 

Wieder begann mein Leben an mir vorbei zu ziehen. Aber immerhin hatte ich die Gewissheit, dass Sirius unschuldig war. Während Harrys Jahre in Hogwarts blieben wir im engen Kontakt und kämpften nach der Hogwartszeit gemeinsam gegen Voldemort. Dabei lernte ich _sie _immer besser kennen und lernte _sie_ schließlich Lieben. Dieses Wahnsinnsgefühl hatte noch kein Mensch in mir entfacht und dafür Liebte ich _sie_.

Ich begreife bis heute nicht was _sie_ an mir liebt! Ein in die Jahre gekommener Zauberer der sich bei Vollmond in einem Werwolf verwandelt, aber sogar dann liebte _sie_ mich. Auch als Monster. Nur wegen mir erlernte _sie_ die schwere Kunst der Zaubertränke und wurde wie schon meine Freunde zuvor ein Animagus. Ich hatte _sie_ gar nicht verdient. 

Jeder Gedanke an sie lässt meinen Puls steigen, diese wunderschönen Braunen Augen, _ihr_ duftendes Haar und _ihre_ seidene Haut. _Sie_ ist so intelligent, aufgeschlossen, hilfsbereit und Liebeswert. Wenn _sie_ nicht da wäre, würde ich heute nicht mehr Leben. _Sie_ war der Sinn warum ich mir das alles noch antat...

„Remus, Liebling. Was machst du hier draußen mitten in der Nacht? Ich hab dich vermisst!"

Ich spürte wie sich ihre Arme um meine Hüfte legte.

„Nichts, süße. Ich konnte nur nicht mehr schlafen und bevor ich dich wecke bin ich lieber raus gegangen."

„Ist das wirklich alles? Du denkst doch nicht etwa an Harry oder? Remus?"

Manchmal hatte ich das Gefühl _sie_ konnte meine Gedanken lesen...

„Vielleicht hätte ich doch...? Ich hätte es schaffen können Hermine!"

„Nein Remus, hättest du nicht. Du konntest nichts machen. Es ist einfach passiert!"

Ich wollte nicht mit ihr streiten, also wechselte ich schnell das Thema.

„Es ist bald wieder Vollmond..."

„Ich liebe dich! So wie du bist!"

_Sie_ küsste mich...

„Wenn du möchtest, besuchen wir Morgen Harrys Grab. Wir können Ron fragen ob er mit möchte! Was meinst du?"

„Ja. Eine gute Idee, ich liebe dich und finde es wunderschön mit dir hier draußen zu stehen, aber lass uns jetzt wieder rein gehen, es ist Kalt und ich will nicht das du dich erkältest!" Ich küsste ihre Stirn, blickte ihr noch mal in ihre Wunderschönen Augen, nahm ihre Hand und führte _sie _zurück zum Bett.

_Sie_ gab mir das, was ich mein ganzes Leben gesucht hatte... _WAHRE LIEBE_...

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Hups, dass war es dann auch schon! Hoffe es hat euch gefallen! Würd mich über ein Rev. Freuen!

Eure,

HERM.!^^


End file.
